User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:User Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Echo 1125 (Talk) 00:50, July 15, 2010 I can't get the Mobile suit infobox to work :(Echo 1125 18:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am hugely curious as to what articles, i mean Mobile suits and characters people will create. I know for a fact mine will be based on UC 00 and Seed. Any idea what era you will concentrate on?Echo 1125 18:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow Your own universe, also should we allow code geass MS Images to be uploaded? as long as they are either marked as a Petite Mobile suit or have it's cockpit removed or explained as some new equipment. Eg for the Lancelot Albion it could be said the cock pit is a new high power GN drive or power pack of some kind.Echo 1125 18:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am astounded at the ammount of work creating this needsEcho 1125 19:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get the Mecha infobox from Gundam but it is encased in coding and i can't single it out. Why did they have to put a load of examples around is :(Echo 1125 19:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep trying to disect the Mobile suit infoboxEcho 1125 20:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Gawks) Amazing work ASP, without you GF would never reached this level, EverEcho 1125 20:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) But i never knew what went into this sorta thing, it amazes me at how stupid i wasEcho 1125 20:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 admin and Beru is enough for nowEcho 1125 21:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Maslab is on Irc wanna ask himEcho 1125 21:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Get to the Halo fanon IRC, plus you know who i am, i prolly wont need, help but thanks anyway, btw if you need any help with Gundam, i love it so much, more than i love Halo so i can be big help, probally wont make articles though. Shivly Uh dont i have to make a template for that such occasion to make my sig. Shivly Hows that going to help, but okay? Shivly It r the Eve ! What do you need help with ? I'm not really into anime... but I can be an admin/police lady =D !!!! Sorry =\ I suck with Infoboxes. I know how to do all the wikia stuff, and to make someone an admin, go to Special Pages > User rights management > type in my name > change me to administrator/bureaucrat and voila, I'll be an admin and I'll defend stuff with my adminyness. you can change the skin via preferances, scroll down to the bottom in you pref page and change itEcho 1125 11:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Great plotline wow, you really thought this though, but it does sound a bit like Macross i mean, ciliviastion advance via the discovery of alien tech Echo 1125 16:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sry for losing my temperEcho 1125 21:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) why did you restore gundam haxal?Echo 1125 01:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yo APS as you can see I'm finally back after writers block, anyways, thanks man, for fixin my article , but now whenever I make an edit to the template it (the template) becomes blank DeathTheKid88 Yeah...I cant explain things very well the first time *bows* sorry, I meant if I edit the infobox it reverts to it blank state DeathTheKid88 09:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I meant Soul Eater Fanon I know you like soul eater and I'm helping the head admin over at Soul Eater Fanon breath life back into it, just letting ya know, it exists xD DeathTheKid88 14:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heya APS, it's Carpe. Just thought I oughta point out, your userpage looks like it's just c&p'ed off of your SWF account. I don't think there are any Jedi or Sith in Gundam. :P CarpeJugulum 22:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Lawl. Out of curiosity, did you create this site or just adopt it? CarpeJugulum 22:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So who all is active on here? Others besides you and DeathTheKid? CarpeJugulum 22:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC)